Thistlepelt: A dark prophecy
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: Thistlepelt: A pale brown she-cat with green eyes, and white paws. Tigerstar has taken over Shadowclan, and leaves Thistlepelt worried about the sake of her clan. When Cherryblossom, the medicine cat is given a prophecy about Thistlepelt, will Thistlepelt be able to save her clan, or break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

"Littlecloud, stand up straight." Tigerstar hissed into the small black and white toms face. He instantly stood straight, his bristling fur betraying the calm in his eyes.

"Shadowtail, hold your head up higher." He hissed to a black tom. Shadowtail instantly held his head higher.

"Spiritpool, get the right herbs together, and don't mess it up." He growled to the brown and black medicine she-cat. She nodded and glared after him, claws digging into the ground.

"And you, Thistleclaw, fix everything about yourself." Tigerstar hissed into my face. I yowled In rage and slashed his muzzle. I would _not _be made a fool in front of him. Ever since that dreaded sickness arrived at Shadowclan, to many warriors had died, taking our leader and deputy with it. Our last resort was for him to become our leader. He growled and pinned me down.

"If you ever do that again, you'll never see the light of day again." He spat. I glared at him with eyes filled of defiance, but said nothing more. He jumped off me, and continued to mock the other warriors, telling them what and what not to do.

"Now, we will lead two patrols onto thunder clan territory, and then have the third patrol to come in if I give off the alarm. The first patrol will be lead by me, and I will have Littlecloud, Thornpelt, Briarheart, Ambergaze, Sunheart, and Dawnpelt." He announced, glaring at each and every one of his warriors.

"The second patrol will be lead by Nightbreaze, and will take Nightstreak, Tawnypelt, Thistleclaw…" He broke off and let his gaze linger on me for a pasecond before continuing.

"Flametail, Oceanwave, and Sandfur." He finished and looked at all his warriors.

"The third patrol will be all of the apprentices, and led by Blackpaw." He stalked away after letting all the warriors and apprentices get settled into they're groups. Blackpaw was the biggest and oldest of all the apprentices, and had the nastiest bite. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him once he was a warrior. My fur bristled at the thought of taking ANOTHER clans territory already. Windclan returned, which meant we were no longer aloud to hunt on they're territory, and Tigerstar just wouldn't hear of it. I _really _didn't want to harm any of those cats, and I knew that Tigerstar wouldn't stop his warriors from killing a kit that had gotten in they're way. A small shiver passed through my pale brown fur.

"Are you ok?" Sandfur asked quietly, his ginger fur glowing in the light of dawn.

"F-fine… I just don't want to hurt any cats right now, not when its been so peaceful… besides, we have enough prey as it is, why drive out another clan so we can stuff ourselves silly with they're prey?" I replied, looking into his comforting gaze.

"I know how you feel… but its not like we have any choice." He hissed back. I nodded sadly, and turned back towards our leader who was just finishing his boring speech about how Shadowclan would soon have all the forest to itself. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Lets go then." He hissed.

We followed Tigerstar out of the tunnel, the queens, elders, and kits watching after us helplessly. Spiritpool stood by her apprentice Rosepelt, shaking her head grimly. I had a strong admiration to Spiritpools bravery and wisdom. I flicked my ear in farewell to her, and she nodded back. Rosepelt flicked her tail goodbye, and I nodded at her. She was one of my closest friends, aside from Oceanwave, Flametail, and Sandfur.

We neared the tunnel that went under the thunderpath and onto the other side of it. One by one the cats slipped through it and popped out on the other side, finding they're place in the patrols they were assigned to. Finally, it was my turn. I shuddered at the horrific smell of the monsters and dashed through the dark tunnel, out towards the other side. I reached the woods, and crept as far away from the thunderpath as possible. Memories of how Whitethroat died hung in my head, clear as if it had just happened yesterday.

I lifted my head, and checked the air, seeing if any Thunderclan patrols were out. I picked up a trace of they're musky odor, but it was stale. I sighed. Was it wrong to question whether we had enough cats to drive off Thunderclan? I shook my head to clear the thoughts building up in my mind, and waiting for the last apprentice (Redpaw) to climb out of the tunnel. When we had all gathered into our proper groups, we set off at first a trot, which slowly grey to a full on trot towards the thunderclan camp. We crept silently towards the camp when it came into view, the first two patrols setting off on each side of the camp. The process wasn't to just burst into the camp, it was to creep up on them, and take out as many cats as possible before being discovered. I found myself in the apprentices den, and found a single white tom curled up in his moss bed. I watched Sandfur sneak his way into the medicine den, and I turned back to my kill. A swift blow to the neck was all it took to make the small apprentice go limp and stop breathing. A sharp pang of unhappiness hit my heart, but I pushed it away, and continued looking for easy prey. A queen lay curled around her kits behind, what I supposed, was the nursery, and a feeling of regret weighed in my stomach like a stone.

Before I could touch the queen, Nightstreak sank her teeth into her neck and killed her, but not before she let out a wail that echoed through the camp. In a flash, I was in full on battle mode with a black tom twice my size, but not even a fraction of my speed. I scratched and bit his flank and back, twisting and turning away from his bites. He didn't lay a blow on me at all, before I gave him a hard bite on the shoulders that sent him streaking out of the camp.

I had no time to catch my breath before a ginger she-cat bowled into my side, knocking the breath out of me. She stupidly took a second to look me over, giving me time to regain my breath and pin her down. I bit her ear while clawing her now exposed belly. She wailed in agony and tore out of the camp when she could no longer take it. I turned around and saw Brackenpaw fighting a big black warrior, trying desperately to land a blow on him. I leaped onto the warriors back and dug my claws into his shoulders. He let out a yowl of rage and fell limp beneath me. I wasn't fooled. When he pushed up, I was fully prepared, and sank my claws deeper into him, scratching something that might have been bone. He wailed and clawed his way free of my grasp, fleeing the camp. The clan we had attacked was fleeing they're territory, and the numbers we were fighting rapidly grew smaller and smaller, until they're was only one cat left. Bluestar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the broken leader." Tigerstar growled, standing in front of his tired and injured clan. My leg and flank stung from a couple of claw marks the she-cat managed to land on me.

"You drove out my clan Tigerstar, I will not let you leave this clan unharmed!" She yowled, her fur standing on end, matted down with enemy blood. I felt Sandfurs warm pelt press up against mine, and looked over at him. His eye was swollen shut, and he was walking on three legs. He had been through a lot more then I had.

"Bluestar, don't think I've forgotten how you only have one life left. It'd be a pitty if you lost it." He replied calmly. Fear flashed through the Thunderclan leaders eyes, but quickly was replaced with defiance.

"I would go down fighting." She retorted, raising her hackles.

"Then lets fight." Without another word, the two leaders locked in a ferocious battle, of claws and teeth. I don't know how long it went on, but finally, Bluestar sank her teeth into Tigerstars neck. He went limp in her grasp, and she dropped him on the floor. He now had 8 lives left. Hopefully he would be at 1 soon.

"Looks like your still not very smart." She spat on the leader. His flank began rising and falling again. He jumped up, anger flashing in his eyes. He tackled the Thunderclan leader, and clawed her sensitive belly. She yowled in pain, and surprise. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, and killed her without mercy. A feeling of utter sickness rose in my throat, and I turned to bury my head into Sandfurs neck. He gave me a comforting lick on me ear, and turned to glare at our horrific leader.

"_Good hunting in Starclan, Bluestar. Travel safely." _I silently prayed. The last ray of sunshine shone on the blue-grey body of Bluestar, answering my prayers.

"Shadowclan, mark your scents along this territory. Its ours now." Tigerstar yowled to his clan. The cats nodded and set out into the forest, beginning to leave they're odor on trees, and rocks.

_Starclan, help us!_


	2. What?

I entered the camp to see Shadowtail sitting in a corner near the nursery glaring at Tigerstar. I couldn't blame him, he wasn't part of the battle, and he seemed downright furious. Perhaps he needed a warrior to stay behind and look after the camp? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. It wasn't any of my business whats happens to Shadowtail or not.

I padded up to the fresh-kill pile, suddenly craving a nice, juicy mouse. My jaws closed around the fattest mouse in the pile, padded over to Sandfur, and curled up beside him.

"Someone is hungry." He purred, looking up from his own scrawny thrush.

"All that fighting works up an appetite." I remarked through mouthfuls of mouse.

"Well, when your done, we may as well get some sleep. We both know we'll be up before dawn just to go check if thunderclan has come back." He meowed, a hint of a growl creeping into his voice.

"Aha, your going to see Spiritpool first, mousebrain!" I hissed back, nudging him to his feet. Sandfur let out a sigh, but limped towards the medicine den anyways. Before I could take a step towards the warriors den, Tigerstars low growl called me to him. I let out an aggravated sigh, and padded over to the huge tabby.

"You barely have a scratch on you, what did you do during the battle? Share tongues with a queen or to?" He hissed, glaring at me through slanted eyes. Anger boiled inside of my belly, but before I could give a smart remark, Brackenpaw spoke up from behind the leader.

"Actually, Tigerstar, she helped me chase off a black tom twice my size, a she-cat warrior, and also another tom twice her own size…" He whimpered, cowering beneath they're leaders glare.

"So now you have apprentices speaking for you, Thistleclaw?" Tigerstar growled. I glared back.

"Is it my fault that Brackenpaw didn't give me a chance to speak?" I retorted, desperately trying to keep my claws sheathed.

He gave me a long, hard glare, before turning around and stalking away. Brackenpaw apologized and streaked off.

Turning back to the warriors den, I let out a long sigh. It had begun to feel like Starclan no longer cared about what happened in Shadowclan. I glared up at the Silverpelt and puffed out my chest.

"If you wont take care of my clan, then I will."

Sunlight filtered in through the bramble branches that surrounded the warrior den. I blinked open my tired eyes, and got up to stretch. I snapped wide awake when I heard a furious yowl and a startled squeak come from the clearing. Snakekit stood in the clearing with his ears low and his tail tucked between his legs, staring up at a furious Tigerstar.

"You stupid pathetic piece of fox-dung! Don't you watch where your going?" He yowled at the small kit. Snakekits mother dashed over to protect her kit, but was swatted away by Tigerstar.

"Who cares if theres one less kit in the nursery? I don't!" He snarled, loud enough for the entire clan to hear. Shocked gasps came from the queens and elders, and low growls came from the rest of the clan. Tigerstar lifted a paw, claws unsheathed, and brought it down towards Snakekit. I dashed forward and shielded the small kits body with mine, and hissed in pain as claws sliced across my back.

"You made me miss my target. Whatever, at least I got to rake my claws through something." He growled into my ear, so only I could hear. He stalked away, as if nothing had happened, and Snakekits mom, Darkshade, dashed forward and retrieved her kit, giving him comforting licks.

"Thank you." She meowed, staring at me with terrified and grateful eyes. I just nodded in return.

"You should go see Spiritpool about that cut, its pretty nasty." Morningflower, another queen, commented, gazing at me with sympathetic eyes. I nodded again, and stalked towards Spiritpool, who was already waiting for me with a bundle of cobwebs wrapped around her paw, and a poppy seed in her jaws.

"That was very brave of you, Thistleclaw." The young medicine cat commented, pressing the cobwebs into her wound as gently as possible. I ate the poppy seed she handed me half-heartedly.

"I was just doing whats right…" I replied.

"You have a hard path ahead of you, young one, but remember this, even the strongest warrior cannot defeat the one with the most loyalty." She whispered into my ear. I blinked, and stared at her in confusion. Spiritpool only shook her head, and sent me off with a flick of her tail.

Back in the warriors den, I curled up and rested my head on my paws. I began to wonder how hard my path would truly be… Surely it was something I could handle? And what did Spiritpool mean by "Not even the strongest warrior can beat the one with most loyalty?"… To many questions were not being made clear for me, and I wanted to find out when the would be. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

_Whatever it is. I can deal with it._

**Ok, I know it wasn't AS long as the last chapter, but I think it was still a good length… anyways, good/amazing, bad/terrible, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about this guys, but I'm going to have to change a few names In my story, but PLEASE, bear with me. J

Thistleclaw- is being changed to Thistlepelt.

Oceanwave is being changed to Rainpool.

Spiritpool, is being changed to Cherryblossom.

I hope you guys don't hate me for this! L


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Sandfur's snoring, and let out a small sigh. The swelling in his eyes had gone done, and his leg was no longer hanging at an awkward angle. I stood up and stretched briefly, before padding out of the den and into daylight. Sunlight filtered into the clearing, it's warm rays sinking into my skin. I let out a loud yawn and shook my head. It was good to know the hard days of Leaf-bare were over.

"I see you finally decided to wake up." A low growl sounded from beside me. Tigerstar stepped out from behind me, a sinister glare in his eyes.

"And I see you finally decided to groom yourself, though you didn't do a very good job." I remarked, my patience already beginning to wear. He opened his mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by Sandfur.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" He meowed, obviously trying to cover up for me.

"Yes. Enjoy it while you can." Tigerstar hissed, before turning away and stalking off.

"Are you trying to get yourself kicked out of the clan? Or even worse, killed?" Sandfur hissed, as soon as Tigerstar was out of earshot. I rolled my eyes, and flicked his ear with my tail.

"Stop being so worried. I can handle myself." I replied. He stared at me with worried eyes, before letting out a sigh.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. I gave him an affectionate lick on the ear, and stood up.

"Come on Sandfur, lets get some fresh-kill before Tigerstar eats it all." I meowed. He let out a 'mroww' of laughter, and followed me over to the fresh-kill pile. It was pitifully small, and Tigerstar seemed to be to busy speaking with Flametail, a very attractive reddish-brown she-cat, to assign any patrols. I knew Flametail was smart enough not to get involved with Tigerstar, but something about the way he looked at her made anger boil up inside of me.

"Here, i picked out a vole for you. It was just calling you're name." Sandfur purred, pushing the small creature over to me. I gave him a grateful glance, and sank my teeth into the juicy animal. I had only taken two bites, before Tigerstar called out to me.

"Thistleclaw, when your done stuffing your face, you and Sandfur can go hunt for the elders." Tigerstar yowled out to me. I unsheathed my claws and sank them into the dirt. That was an apprentices job! How dare he.

"Anything for my precious leader. Do you need me to groom your fur for you as well, since you're obviously to weak to do it your own?" I called back in the sweetest, most innocent voice i could muster. Fury burned in the Tigerstar's eyes, which bored into mine. Everything about his expression screamed "_I'm gonna kill you!". _I wasn't scared though, something about it _amused _me.

"Thats enough Thistlepelt." Sanfur's anxious voice sounded. I turned to look at him, and mumbled a sorry. I finished the rest of my vole, and left the camp with Sandfur.

"I'll hunt near the dead oak tree, you can take the pines near Thunderclan territory." I told Sandfur, already walking away from him.

"Ok, and remember, be careful, please." He replied, staring at me with big green worried eyes. I promised, and trotted off into the woods.

Scents of the forest wafted around me, and i picked up a mouse around a bush. It didn't take me long to pin-point the creature, whom was nibbling on some sort of seed. I dropped into a hunters crouch, and crept forward ever so silently. I pounced forward and landed a swift blow to the mouses head, dispatching it easily. I sniffed the mouse victoriously, and covered it in dirt, saving it for later.

All of a sudden, a heavy weight crashed into me, driving the breath out of me and knocking me to the ground. A familiar scent drifted up to my scent glands, and anger burned through me when i realized who it was.

_Tigerstar._

**:O cliffhanger... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update, i've been busy getting ready for school. I'M STARTING 7th grade! Isn't that terrifying...x]. Anywho, i'll post the next chapter tomorrow, meanwhile leave a review on this one. Constructive critiscm is encouraged by the way. :)**

**Love,**

**Cherryblossom/Spiritpool**


End file.
